The present invention is directed to the field of electronics. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an electronic necklace which can provide mobile tune player, voice-activated GPS information and wifi connectivity, while appearing to be simply a decorative necklace.
More and more people are carrying devices which allow them to listen to the music of their choice. The device can take the form of an iPod, Mp3 player or the like. The problem is when a person goes into a store, restaurant or other commercial establishment, they set the player down to tend to other items of business and frequently forget to pick up the player.
It is among the objects of the present invention to incorporate an Mp3 player directly into a necklace where it can simply be worn in the manner of any other decorative necklace. This eliminates the problem of walking off without your walkman. The multi-electronic necklace also provides the features of integrated Bluetooth mic in close proximity to the user's mouth; built-in wifi; and a voice command GPS response unit. Alternatively, a portable screen unit can be attached to a receptacle to provide the visual GPS information.
The present invention is a communication necklace comprising a lanyard having a first diameter; an electronic device having a diameter equal to the first diameter, the electronic device including a built in MP3 player and wireless WIFI receiver; a microphone for use with both i. a bluetooth headset, and ii. a voice-command GPS through the WIFI reeiver; c. headphones operable with the lanyard; synchronization means to allow songs to be input to the MP3 player. The synchronization means includes multiple ports to allow music to be input via more than one method. The multiple ports include a USB port and a slot for a SD card. The necklace features rechargeable battery means positioned adjacent the electronic device to power said MP3 player. In addition, a receptacle jack is provided for enabling attachment of the headphones. Alternatively, the headphones can be made integrally with the lanyard and include a pair of ear buds which protrude from an upper portion of said lanyard. The lanyard may also include a heart monitor to enable the wearer to easily determine his/her heart rate during a jog, exercycle, treadmill, or other exercise regimen.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.